


Surrender

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I hope you like it, for JaneDoe876, here be smut, prompt based fic, sorry for taking so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has been having very vivid and sensual dreams about a certain somebody. (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



> This is based off a prompt from JaneDoe876. I'm so sorry this took so long, darling. I've been busy but I have no excuse for how long it took. This is only chapter one of two, but I figured it would be wise to give you at least the first chapter so you wouldn't hate me more than you probably already do. I really hope you like it, darling. I should have chapter 2 done in a much shorter time frame than this first chapter. Again, I'm so sorry, and I hope you like it.

One week ago…That’s when I started having the dreams. I had cried myself to sleep after what had to be the worst day in the history of bad days. Instead of having a normal dream full of nonsensical images, I found myself in a warm set of arms. They were strong and comforting as they pulled me gently against a firm, obviously male chest. I was still sobbing in my dream, but I felt a hand start slowly stroking my hair. A soft, thin pair of lips placed a gentle kiss right in the hollow between my collarbones, and nuzzled my ear soothingly. The next time I awoke, it was morning, and I thought the dream was just that: a very vivid dream. The following night, I fell asleep expecting nothing more than a good night’s sleep. Instead, I heard a voice.

“Beautiful,” it murmured. “You will do nicely.”

It took a moment for me to force my voice to work, and when I did, it came out sounding like a petrified whisper.

“Wh-Who are you? Do nicely for what?” I asked, but a cold hand cupped my cheek and an equally chilled set of lips pressed against mine. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn’t see anything where a head should have been. I could feel him, though, as he parted my lips and slid his tongue into my mouth making me moan. This dream was so vivid! Yes, I’d had some relatively life-like ones before, but this took the cake. Never had I felt somebody else’s skin, lips, hands, and weight as clearly in a dream as I could feel this man’s. His lips moved down over my chin and onto the sensitive skin of my neck, making me shudder and arch a little in pleasure. This being, whether he was a part of my dreams or not, clearly knew what he was doing. “Please…”

“Hush, and close your eyes,” the voice said in a calm voice as he kissed the same spot between my collarbones as the night before and nuzzled my ear. I did as he asked and closed my eyes once more. I was rewarded with another smoldering kiss on my lips, and I felt a pair of arms press into the bed on either side of my head. Just like the night before, I awoke to find myself alone in my bed with the ghost feeling of lips on my own and fingers threading through my hair.

“Wow,” I whispered to myself as I brushed my fingertips over my lips. Each night, the specter in my dreams had become just a little bit bolder—had allowed his lips to travel just a little farther down my body—until the sixth night that he’d made an appearance. Every night since then, I’d made sure it was the same man as the night before by asking him to kiss me in ‘the usual place,’ which was that small, sensitive hollow between my collarbones. The sixth night, he kissed me in our usual spot, then moved rapidly down my body, laving at me with his tongue and lips until he was between my thighs. “Wh-What are you doing?”

“Hush,” he breathed as he hooked my legs over his shoulders. I could feel hot breath breezing over my wet folds, and I moaned for him. He’d never been down that far before, yet he didn’t lower his mouth onto me like I thought he might. Instead, he sniffed at me and let out a guttural growl. He placed light kisses on the insides of my thighs, and my fingers threaded themselves in his silky hair. Frustratingly, that was where my dream ended that night, and when I awoke, I found that I was practically dripping onto the bedsheets.

“You did a number on me this time, sir,” I said to nobody in particular as I reached between my legs and proceeded to rub my clit until I came hard. That was when I resolved to make whoever this man was, show himself the next night. So as I entered sleep the following evening, I relaxed myself more than usual. Then he came to me. Lips, tongue, searching mouth—all were present and accounted for.

“Who are you?” I asked, but he hardly ever answered me. I didn’t expect an answer this time, but the presence was feeling generous tonight.

“I am your every desire,” he whispered in my ear as I felt hands roaming down my torso.

“What’s your name?” I persisted, hoping this time I would get a straight answer, but no luck. The presence just went back to laying gentle kisses over my neck and collarbones. “Will I ever be able to see you?”

“Yes,” he murmured against my skin. And so our nightly game began much as it had the past few days. This presence with a silvery male voice would always answer questions with a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ whenever he invaded my dreams. Tonight, though, he had no chance of that. Keeping my eyes firmly shut, I reached up and laced my fingers between his. I lifted my head with my lips pursed, hoping he’d get the message that I wanted to be kissed. He went for the trap. As soon as his lips were on mine, I flipped us over so I was on top, pinning him with my substantially smaller arms and legs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter wait than last time, eh? I hope this chapter tickles your fancy! It was certainly fun to write! :)

Sure, he probably could have moved if he wanted to, but I got the feeling he had no intention of doing so. It was his turn to sound perplexed when I took up residence on top of him. “What are you doing, little one?”

“Getting some answers,” I said in a voice that was smaller than I’d thought. I opened my eyes and saw that I was straddling nothingness, but it didn’t look like I was directly on top of the bed. To an innocent bystander, I might have been floating. “Show yourself now, or I’ll stay here until you do.”

“Very well,” he said, much to my surprise, and with a green flash, a man appeared beneath me. He was pale with black hair and green eyes that looked like emeralds. “Anything else?”

“Wh-What’s your name?” I cursed myself for having such a shaky voice, but put on a brave face, nonetheless. “And why do you keep coming to me in my dreams?”

“I am Loki,” the man said, and I mused that it was a fitting name. Odd and exotic like its owner. “Tonight is not a dream, though the others were.”

“But why?”

“I came to you in your dreams, because that is how all previous Queens of Asgard were chosen,” Loki said, and I felt my eyes widen. “I was searching for the woman who would become my Queen, and then I found you. I felt an attraction to you that I know you felt in return. Don’t deny it. I watched the way that you brought yourself to completion each night after I’d visited your dreams. Tonight, however, you are fully awake.”

“Why is tonight so different?”

“Because, I wish to be able to feel your pleasure face-to-face instead of face-to-duplicate,” he said, and at the look of confusion on my face, he continued. “In order for me to enter the realm of your dreams, I had to create a duplicate of myself. This duplicate, however, is not… _equipped_ to feel pleasure the way I am. This is the one field I have not been able to test you in. Although, judging by the fact that your arousal smells absolutely delicious, I think there is a pretty good chance that you might be the correct choice. If you’ll have me, that is.”

I didn’t have to consider it, not even for a moment. I leaned my head down and kissed those familiar chilled lips, and I was delighted when Loki flipped me onto my back and pinned me with his weight. His lips met mine once more as he ground his hips against mine. I felt a distinct hardness resting on my lower abdomen, and when I opened my eyes, I discovered that both of us were stark naked. _When did that happen?!_

“H-How did we—“

“I am skilled with certain enchantments. Do not be afraid. I will not harm you, sweetling,” Loki crooned before he started kissing his way down my neck. He paused before deliberately kissing the hollow between my collarbones in what, I assumed, was meant to be an act of sweetness and reassurance, since that was the gesture he’d always used to soothe my doubts. “If there is anything that you do not wish me to do, all you need to do is tell me, and I shall do as you wish.”

I nodded my head in agreement, and Loki bent his head to capture one of my nipples in his hot mouth. I let out a small cry, and he looked up to make sure I was alright. When he saw no sign of distress, he sucked lazily on my breast while his hand massaged the other.

“L-Loki,” I whimpered, and he moaned against my sensitive flesh before moving down my body until he was between my thighs. “Please…Loki, please!”

“Please what?” He asked with a smirk on his lips. He placed small kisses up and down the length of my inner thighs, making it clear that until I answered him, he was going no further.

“P-Please! Use your tongue…fuck me with your tongue,” I begged with reddened cheeks. “Please, Loki, I’m aching and dripping for you! My clit is throbbing and so swollen for you! I need you! Ple—AH!”

I let out a small shriek as he suckled lightly on my clit, swirling his tongue around and around the sensitive little bud until I was clutching at his hair and whimpering. Just when I was on the cusp of spiraling into an orgasm, Loki pulled away, making me growl in frustration.

“Hush, little one. That shall come in time. First,” he said as he crawled up the length of my body. He took my hand in his and moved it until I was lightly grasping his erection. “Can you feel how much I want you? How much I need you? Move your hand up and down me.”

I stroked his hard length, and tightened my grip just a little. After a moment, I’d built up a slow rhythm, and Loki had slipped his fingers between my legs and started pumping two of them inside me.

“Unh! Just like that, darling!” He praised me and lowered his head so that he could suck little marks onto my neck. “Can you feel the head pulsing with…unh…with my heartbeat? I’m dying to be inside you—to feel you fluttering around my length…squeezing my cock and milking me for my seed. Oh, fuck! I can’t wait any longer! Forgive me.”

“For wha—“

“For being unable to slow my pace. For being so desperate to feel your wet heat and to hear you crying out my name,” Loki said as he lined his cock up at my entrance. “Forgive me. I shall worship you more thoroughly the second time and every time to come. For now, though, I need you.”

“Then take me,” I murmured, nipping at his earlobe and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. Loki moaned and slid himself into me inch by inch. The stretch was incredible, and my fingernails dug into his skin as he finally bottomed out.

“Are you alright? Can I move?”

“Yes,” I breathed nodding my head rapidly. “Move, darling! Move! Fuck me!”

Loki slid out of me and thrust back in hard, making us both groan loudly. I locked my ankles behind his back, forcing him deeper inside me and digging my heels into his perfectly sculpted ass. He started a hard, fast pace that knocked the breath out of me in loud moans.

“Say my name,” he growled in my ear, but all I could do was whimper and hold onto him more tightly. “(Y/n), say my name! Say it!”

“L-Loki,” I said quietly, and he bit my neck lightly.

“Again,” he commanded, and I felt myself tightening around him.

“Loki!” I could feel the hot, burning coil of a long-delayed orgasm tightening almost to the breaking point inside me as I cried out his name. “Please! I’m…I need to…”

“I know, baby girl,” he crooned as he thrust into me even harder. “Once more. Scream my name and come for me! Who is your king?”

“Y-You are! Loki!” I gasped his name, and then I started convulsing in pleasure as my orgasm overtook me. “Loki! Loki, Loki, Loki! Ahhh! Fuck! Loki!”

“(Y/n)! Fuck!” He shouted as he pounded into me hard and fast. I felt his seed spill into me as his chest heaved with the labored breaths accompanying his own release, and I moaned weakly as I came back to myself. For a few more moments, Loki remained inside of me, then he allowed his softening cock to slide out of me and collapsed in bed beside me. He pulled me into his arms and held me close, planting soft kisses all over my face and neck. “So…what do you think? Do you like the idea of being my Queen?”

“If we get to do that again, then absolutely it does,” I said nuzzling into his chest.

“Oh, we most certainly will. Often and long,” he promised. “Shall we leave for Asgard?”

“Mmm, in the morning, darling,” I said mid-yawn. “For now, let’s just relax and try to get some sleep.”

Loki let out a yawn of his own and kissed my forehead.

“Such wisdom in a newly appointed Queen of Asgard! I have definitely made the right choice,” he said. And as we dropped off to sleep, I heard—at least, I thought I heard—a whispered ‘I love you’ from the King in my bed.

“I love you too.”


End file.
